


just the two of us? sounds perfect

by kittymannequin



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Pride Month 2018, Pride Month Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymannequin/pseuds/kittymannequin
Summary: It's Pride month, my lovelies, and I figured this would be the best time for me to finally pop back into this fandom with a stream of (mostly) constant updates. It's been a while since I've committed time to Korrasami stuff (besides my Patreon-related things) and I've decided to give a shot to the Pride month prompts thingy that I saw circling around tumblr recently. I probably won't do all of them, due to either lack of time or just the fact that some aren't really my thing, but I will certainly try my hardest to write and post as many as I can until the end of June.Leave some love, will ya? And come say hi over on tumblr, @kittymannequin





	1. First Kiss

It was official, Korra was nervous beyond belief and she couldn’t remember the last time every single nerve ending in her body tingled as much as they had been throughout the day. She was fidgety, she couldn’t stay in one spot for longer than a few measly minutes, she’d snapped on Bolin at least three times until noon and Naga wouldn’t even come close to her, and Naga hardly ever left her side.

But Korra simply couldn’t relax, not when all she could think about was Asami.

Asami’s heavenly eyes that always made her want to drown in a sea of gree, Asami’s hair that seemed endless and was the silkiest, softest thing Korra had ever touched, Asami’s god-like cheekbones that always rose high whenever Asami laughed, and Asami’s lips. God, those lips.

Korra has been dreaming about tasting them ever since she’d first caught sight of Asami a little over a month ago, on a silly Friday night she wasn’t even planning on spending outside her living room, in a bar she’d never been to. The moment she saw her, Korra figured it had to have been fate because how else would she have been graced by the presence of an actual goddess in such a lowly place, on a day no less ordinary than the one before. Well, ordinary up until that moment.

It took her forty-five minutes to gather up the courage to actually walk over and start a conversation and when she finally did, all swagger and charm, Asami had swept her off her feet with one witty comment and a smile that could light up the world and Korra was a goner.

They’d been going out since then, seeing each other at least two times a week, as much as their schedule allowed, and Korra was painfully aware of the fact that she’d never taken so long to kiss someone, let alone someone who she simply couldn’t stop thinking about for longer than ten minutes a time.

So when the day of their unofficial one month anniversary finally comes knocking, of course Korra is a ball of nerves, jittery and all over the place, planning the most perfect of dates.

She had it all figured out.

They’d go out and grab a quick dinner, after that they’d catch a corny movie that neither would really focus on because they’d be too busy flirting and grinning and giggling and then Korra would drive them down to her favorite spot at the beach and kiss Asami under the moonlight.

It was nothing special, when it came to dates, but Korra had found out somewhere along the way that Asami liked to keep things simple, and Korra wasn’t much of a fan of flair and drama herself, so her plan was the closest to perfect she could get it.

By the time she gets off work and makes her way home, all Korra has in her head is the shape of Asami’s lips, every curve she wants to kiss, every little speck of puffy skin she wants to taste and tug and bite. Even her shortened gym session is spent mostly daydreaming about Asami, to the point where she nearly slips off the treadmill, too busy imagining how wonderful it’ll feel to finally kiss her.

When she gets back home and rushes to the shower, Korra tries so lock away the thoughts because as wonderful as they might be, they always get her all hot and bothered and she wants to keep that for after the date. And besides, Korra was never one to get ahead of herself.

Sure, she’d been planning for this day for a couple of days now and she’s looking forward to it more than anything, but if all Asami wanted to do was hold hand, she’ll be more than happy.

But a kiss or twenty-seven would be really great.

When she finally gets dressed, after trying out half of her wardrobe and changing six times, Korra is up and out of her apartment in a few minutes, making her way to her car and getting on the road, eager to reach Asami’s place and get the date going.

Trouble is, amidst all her planning, Korra never actually planned for anything to go wrong. And of course, things have a tendency to do that, especially when you spend all your time planning, awaiting, getting excited. And as if on cue, something goes wrong when she’s just a few blocks away from Asami’s flat and her car just dies in the middle of the road, at a red light. A cacophony of loud blaring honks and angry shouts follows soon after when the light turns green and her car just won’t start.

Ten minutes later Korra’s got her phone in her hand and Asami on the other line.

“I’m like, three blocks away from you and my car just won’t start. I’m gonna throw myself under the next bus that comes along.”

“ _Korra.”_ Asami only warns and Korra groans in response. “ _What did you say, Fifth and Williams, right? I’ll be over in five.”_

The line goes dead and Korra stuffs her phone back inside her pocket before angrily pulling it back out and dialing the first tow truck company she finds on Google.

It’s barely five minutes later that Asami’s shows up, parking across the street and making her way over as she locks the car.

“I’m sorry.” Korra mumbles when Asami gets close enough to hear her. “This sucks ass.” She continues mumbling even as Asami pulls her into a hug and wraps her arms around Korra’s shoulders, pulling her as close as possible and running her fingers through Korra’s hair softly.

“Hey, this could have happened any time. It’s no big deal.”

“But our date…” Korra whines against her neck, grumbling as she slips her arms around Asami’s waist. “I had everything planned out.”

“We can still make it?” Asami murmurs into her hair, pulling back slightly to look at her.

“I have to wait for the tow truck.” Korra sighs and slips away from Asami’s hold, straightening her button-up and running a hand through her hair. “They said they’ll be here in about half n’ hour.” She glances over to her car that’s still sitting in the middle of the road, with the safety sign she’d hastily placed a few feet behind it. “We’re gonna miss dinner and we’ll both be hungry if we go see a movie without grabbing something to eat and, and-”

“Korra, hey.” Asami says, reaching out to take her hand. She entwines their fingers immediately and tugs Korra close again. “We’ll just grab the dinner to go and sneak it into the movies, okay?”

Korra chuckles, squeezing Asami’s hand in her own.

“I guess we could do that. I mean, things can’t really get much worse now, and at least one part of my plan can’t get messed up.”

Asami perks up at that, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh? And what part is that?”

Korra opens her mouth to answer but closes it immediately, a frown replacing her wide smile when she feels a drop of water fall straight down on her forehead, followed by another on her cheek and couple more others on her face. She barely has time to tug Asami towards a nearby florist’s shop, ducking under the storefront for cover as the rain comes pouring down as if the heavens themselves have decided to shove gallons of rainwater down upon them.

“Well I guess it can get worse.” Korra says, sighing as she rubs at her temples with her free hand before a small groan of annoyance escapes her. “And now my whole plan has gone to hell and this whole thing sucks ass.” She mumbles, now more to herself than Asami. “I just wanted us to have a nice night out, enjoy and y’know, get to know each other more and well yeah, is that so much to ask?” She asks as she looks up at the sky, clenching her free hand into a fist. “Why are you such a lil shit, universe?”

She feels Asami squeeze her hand then and her attention snaps to her just in time to feel Asami’s other hand slip to her cheek and turn her head softly until they’re face to face, just inches away from each other, and Asami’s eyes flash to her lips before they move back to her eyes and she leans in, pressing their lips together and shutting Korra up.

It’s nothing like Korra imagined it would be and so, _so much_ better.

It’s urgency wrapped up in softness, desire neatly tucked into warmth, the feeling of home rooted in something new, something eager and exciting, something that simultaneously takes Korra’s breath away and makes her lungs fuller than they’d ever been.

It’s everything she’s wanted and so, _so much_ more.


	2. Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day two, enjoy!

It was a long and hard week for Korra and Asami.

They’d only managed to see each other once, what with Asami’s busy schedule and Korra’s trip out of town, and of course the first evening they got to be around one another would be spent doing, well, each other, as Korra liked to put it.

Or at least they would have been had Naga not had some other plans.

They were thoroughly engaged in ignoring the movie, Asami had just straddled Korra and had her hands in Korra's hair, tugging on it as she kissed her and nipped on her lips, when a loud whine from the side of the room made them both grunt in confusion before separating. Korra kept trying to kiss Asami, running her hands over her thighs insistently and squeezing the supple flesh but Asami pulled back a little further, chuckling when Korra pouted up at her.

“Was that Naga?” She asked, glancing around the room. She turned back to Korra when she realized the giant white fluffball was nowhere to be found.

Korra hummed and reached up to kiss her again, capturing Asami’s lip between her teeth and pulling her in for another deep kiss. She’d just managed to slip her hands inside Asami’s pants, reaching eagerly for her backside, when another whine echoed through the otherwise silent room. Asami pulled back immediately this time, setting her hands on Korra’s shoulders and looking around the room.

“Naga?” She called out, both of them waiting in suspense, until another whine came as a reply.

Asami was already up and out of Korra’s reach before she actually managed to react and with a groan she pushed herself up off the couch as well, sluggishly making her way towards her bedroom, following after Asami. She barely managed to suppress a laugh when she reached the door and peeked inside.

“Naga you big wuss.” Korra mumbled through a chuckle, leaning against the door frame and crossing her arms over her chest. She watched as Naga struggled to settle comfortably on her doggy bed, whining and whimpering thanks to none other than a small black cat that had occupied the entirety of what was supposed to be her bed. “I can’t believe I’m not making out with my girlfriend because my giant dog can’t handle a tiny kitten.” This time Korra laughed, swiftly ducking out of the way when Asami, who’d already made her way over to Korra’s bed, threw a small cushion in her direction.

“Don’t be rude!” Asami called after her before she kneeled down beside Naga and took the kitten in her arms, pressing a few soft kisses as she watched the dog settle on the bed and plop down. She put the kitten right beside her large paws and pet her, leaning down to press a kiss to her snout before scratching behind her large ear. “There we go, better?” From the way Naga was looking at her, Asami figured it was a significant improvement from just a minute ago.

Five minutes later she made her way over to the bathroom to clean up before going back to the living room.

“Poor Naga, she’s alrea-” Asami started but her words cut off mid sentence when she approached the couch and realized Korra had fallen asleep. She smiled and moved down to lie beside her, pulling a small fleece blanket over them and snuggling into Korra’s form, humming when she felt an arm wind around her neck and Korra’s lips press against her neck.

“Night babe.” Asami murmured, slipping her fingers between Korra’s.

“Mmmhm, night.” Came a mumbled, sleepy reply.


	3. Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 prompt because i felt terribly yesterday and passed out some time around 9 and woke up nearly 10 hours later..

They’d just walked out of the club, hand in hand, when Korra stopped in her tracks, staring at the distant figure seemingly leaning against the wall and talking to someone. 

“We have to go back inside.” Korra mumbled and turned on her feet, swiftly heading back to the entrance and tugging Asami along. 

“Korra? What’s wrong?” Asami asked, squeezing her hand but following inside nonetheless. She immediately reached for Korra’s face when they stopped in the hallway, cupping it softly and staring into Korra’s eyes. “Korra baby, what happened?” 

“My- My neighbor is out there. S-She’s here and god, Asami, what if she saw me here? What if she saw  _ us?”  _

Asami knew the way Korra had meant the question to sound and she knew the reason behind the desperation but she couldn’ help the mild sting of hurt that crossed through her at the wording. But she shrugged it off and pulled Korra into a fierce hug, slipping her hands into her hair and moulding their bodies together until she could feel Korra’s trembling start to subside. She pulled back then, cupped her cheeks again and smiled sweetly at her.

“Let’s not go assuming that right away, okay?” When Korra nodded, still clearly frazzled but at least not trembling anymore, Asami continued. “Are you sure it was her?” 

“Yeah.” Korra mumbled, eyes glancing around them, searching. “I’m sure.”

“Okay.” Asami murmured and let both her hands fall down, instead opting for holding Korra’s hands in her own. “And she’s standing outside, right?” Korra only nodded this time. “Talking to someone, I guess?” 

“I think so.” Korra mumbled and glanced down to her feet. “I’m sorry about this.” 

Asami immediately squeezed her hands, softly, trying to pull her attention, but Korra remained staring down and Asami spoke up nonetheless then, needing to get her point across no matter what.

“Baby, hey. Now you listen to me.” She started, shrugging away her own fears momentarily as she spoke up, sure and brazen. “You don’t  _ ever _ have to apologize for this, alright? I get it, and even if I didn’t, I’d still stand by you and support you and give you as much time and space as you might need. But I do get it and that’s why I know how stressful this might be for you, okay?” She watched Korra nod in response and continued, slowly slipping her hands out of Korra’s and sliding them slowly up her arms until she could cup her face again. “I love you, alright? If you’re afraid she might have noticed you here with me I’ll stand by you through whatever happens next. And if you want me to step aside, I’ll do that too.” 

“No.” Korra mumbled, a little rushed and desperate. “No, I, I don’t want you to leave.” 

Asami smiled at that, softly rubbing her thumbs across Korra’s cheeks.

“I was kind of hoping you’d say that. But it’s okay even if you change your mind, okay?” 

“Okay.” Korra mumbled. 

“It’s going to get better.” Asami murmured and leaned in to press a chaste little kiss to Korra’s cheek, first one then the other. “I know it’s really hard and stressful now, when you’re still hiding who you truly are from everyone, especially the people you care about.” Korra nodded at that and Asami could see the tears already settling in her eyes and begging to be shed. “I understand, Korra. So whatever you want to do, I’m here for you.” 

Korra swallowed as a tear rolled down her cheek and Asami hurried to brush it away. She leaned in and pressed their lips together in a tender kiss, sighing into it when Asami’s hands wound around her shoulders and settled in her hair, and she slipped her own to Asami’s waist, tugging her closer and kissing her with a little more fervor, feeling the calm start to spread through her again.

They pulled away a few moments later, but Korra remained close, her forehead pressed to Asami’s as she simply breathed her in, holding her close. 

Maybe today wasn’t the day she’d walk out the closet she’d been put in since she was a little child, and maybe everything was terrifying and foreign and she wanted but feared to tell the people she valued the most but - but she had Asami. And Asami had her.

And for now, that was enough.


	4. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaand day 5 prompts is here as well :)

It was her third time passing by the florist shop when Korra finally allowed herself to stop and smell the flowers before peering inside and panicking almost immediately when she looked up from the flowers and was met with a pair of pretty green eyes peering right back at her.

“Can I help you?” 

The voice was as lovely as Korra had imagined it might be all those times she’d walked past the shop and caught sight of the beautiful woman tending to the flowers.

“I, uh-” Korra tried but words simply wouldn’t leave her, stuck somewhere in her throat, along with the lump that had formed there the moment she gazed into those pretty eyes. “I’m interested in flowers.” She mumbled, barely managing to stop herself from groaning but mentally slapping herself for that line. Really, of all things to say, she had to say that? 

The woman only chuckled lightly at her words and nodded with a wide smile. 

“Any particular type?” She asked, glancing inside momentarily. “I have quite a large selection inside if you’d like to take a look.”

“Oh, yeah, I, I’d like that.” Korra said, following after her and wondering how she managed to get herself in this situation and if it was actually a curse or a blessing.

On the one hand she’d been dying to talk to the woman, walking past her shop almost every day before and after work, cautiously pretending to be oh so interested in the flowers while also somewhat casually throwing glances in her direction. But then again, she wasn’t really much of an expert on courting women and this particular woman seemed to have an ability to render her speechless with nothing more than a look. 

“So, what kind of flowers do you like?” The woman asked as she proudly stopped beside a large, colorful display of all sorts of flowers, grinning. “Oh and, by the way, I’m Asami.” She extended a hand expectantly, eyeing Korra with a hint of a smirk.

It took a moment for her to process the events but Korra managed to reach out herself, grasping Asami’s hand in her own and shaking it firmly yet gently, wondering if she’ll ever be able to get the feel of her soft hand out of her mind.

“Asami.” Korra mumbled, more to herself. “I’m Korra.” She added when she pulled her hand back, only to run it through her hair before scratching the back of her neck. 

Asami nodded and turned back to the flowers.

“So, flowers. Any particular type, preference? A bouquet or do you want something in a pot?” 

“A bouquet, please.”

Asami nodded and after that everything seemed to happen in a blur. 

Korra watched her wind around the store, pointing to different types of flowers, all beautiful in their own ways, waiting each time to see how Korra would react before moving onto another one. Occasionally Korra would comment on some and she took those along, carefully placing them together until the mass of flowers and greenery in between began resembling a beautiful, colorful bouquet. She decorated it carefully and wrapped it up with a pair of something that Korra figured was silken fabric which she twisted and wound around into little bows. 

When she was done she looked up Korra, her cheeks a little redder than before.

“Would that be all?” She asked, smiling when Korra shook her head no. “Then that would be… 23 dollars.” She said as she rung up the register when Korra handed her the bills.

“Thank you.” Korra murmured when Asami handed her the bouquet and she gave a little nod before turning on her heels and heading for the door.

“We get fresh flowers every day so be sure to stop by again!” Asami called after her and Korra stopped in her tracks, glancing over her shoulder and nodding with a little smile. 

She stepped out with a sigh, both of relief and slight disappointment at herself before looking up and around the street and immediately turning around and stepping right back inside the shop.

Asami seemed to already be gone and Korra walked over to the register just as Asami walked back out from a back room.

“Hi, welcome to- Oh, did you forget something?” Asami asked, confusion written over her face.

“Actually, yeah.” Korra said and reached out, holding the bouquet towards Asami. “These are for you.” She said, her cheeks and neck feeling warmer than ever before. “Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady.” She added, quietly, barely audible but, judging by the way Asami’s breath hitched, Korra figured it was loud enough for her to hear. After a moment’s hesitation, she finally looked up to meet her eyes.

Asami stared at the flowers, taken aback by the sudden confidence this girl that’s been walking past her shop twice a day for the past few weeks was finally showing, before she took the bouquet and pressed it close to herself, grinning widely at her.

“You know, you could have just asked me out for coffee.” She said, a smirk on her lips when Korra gave her an adorable little shrug. “There’s a really great coffee place just down the street.”

“Air Temple.” Korra mumbled, eyes widening in wonder. 

Asami nodded.

“Give me a minute.” Asami said and quickly walked into the back room again. Korra could hear a few muffled sounds, a little cluttering here and there before Asami walked back out, flowers neatly tucked in a vase and with a jacket thrown haphazardly over her shoulders. She set the vase on the counter and walked around it, pulling her jacket on more comfortably before turning to Korra with a wide smile. “So, coffee?” 

Maybe walking past the flower shop wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


	5. Drawing on skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> skipped a couple days, was really swamped with work T_T

“This feels nice.” Asami murmurs, her words muffled slightly by the pillow she’s lying on, her arms underneath it. She’s stretched out on the bed, lying on her stomach, and the early morning light is just barely peeking in through the shut blinds, teasing her whenever she tries to look up from her spot. 

Korra’s sitting beside her, tracing her brush through deep red paint on her palette, tongue slightly poking out between her lips in focus. She smiles when Asami manages to glance over her shoulder, giving her a small smile in return. 

“You’re sure this’ll come off?” Asami asks, readjusting slightly in her spot.

“Of course.” Korra hums as she runs a soft line over Asami’s back, tracing little circular patterns before she pulls the brush away and takes a swipe at another colour. She slides it over Asami’s back again, this time in broad, long strokes, staining the skin with shades of green and blue, placing little specks of pains along Asami’s shoulder blades. When Asami gives her another look over her shoulder, she waves her brush in front of Asami’s nose, grinning when Asami immediately hides her head in the pillow again. “Be patient.” Korra murmurs, sliding the brush over the palette and mixing the red with the yellow, humming as she fills a few void spaces on Asami’s back with a bright, warm orange. 

Asami falls asleep again at some point. Korra had woken her far too early on a Sunday morning, struck with a wild bout of inspiration and the need to “ _ paint on your body!”  _ Of course, being the wonderful girlfriend that she is - and loving every second of everything Korra does - Asami had agreed eagerly. When she wakes up again, startled into awakeness when Korra clears her throat, Asami first takes a moment to glance at the clock, sighing in relief when she takes in the time on their small bedside clock. She’d only slept twenty minutes. 

“All done.” Korra murmurs and slips off the bed, offering Asami a hand and helping her up. She leads her over to their large floor to ceiling mirror before she steps to the side, bashfully clasping her hands behind her back. “What do you think?” 

Asami slowly turns around, a breath escaping her when she takes in the sight of an utterly amazing painting on her back. 

“Korra…” She starts, words stuck in her throat as it slowly closes up and she has to swallow past a lump to speak again. “It’s beautiful.” She says, finally finding the words as she meets Korra’s eyes in the mirror. “Truly.” 

Korra nods with a smile, reaching out to brush her hand against Asami’s before she disappears from the room, only to come back a minute later with a camera in her hands. Asami’s already opening her mouth to protest when Korra beats her to it.

“Just for our private collection. Please?” 

Asami watches her, really takes her in for the next few seconds, before nodding with a soft smile and watching as Korra’s eyes light up in joy. 

It sure was worth it getting up so early, to see that smile, so wide and gorgeous. 


	6. Roadtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 is up, day 12 to be posted later :)

“Have you been planning this?” Asami asks when Korra finally turns down the music in the car, grinning from ear to ear at her. 

They’ve been driving for two hours already, it doesn’t look like they’ll be stopping any time soon and Asami’s long lost the view of the city or any familiarity in the surrounding scenery. It’s not that she doesn’t know the area they live in, rather, she’s never been much of a nature type of person and her knowledge of the countryside stops at the name of a village nearby their house. 

“Maybe a little bit.” Korra confesses with a soft smile, nervousness seeping in as she glances to the side, catching Asami’s eye. “Are you mad?” 

The silence drags on for a while longer as Asami simply keeps her eyes on Korra, watching her drive, smiling when Korra’s brows furrow and she seems to grow a bit tired of the silence. 

“No, of course not.” Asami says, reaching over the gearshift and placing her hand atop of Korra’s leg. “I’m just a little confused.” 

“Oh.”

“I wasn’t really expecting to go on a… A roadtrip, I guess?”  She says, squeezing Korra’s leg before she pulls her hand away and rests her hands in her lap. “It’s a nice surprise though.” 

“Yeah?” Korra turns to her with a wide smile before turning back to the road and taking another slow turn.

“Yes.” Asami admits, her cheeks a little warm. “Where are we going then?” 

“Not telling.” Korra smirks, shaking her head. 

“Awwh, come on.” 

“Nope.” 

“Please?” 

“No way.” Korra chuckles, squeezing the steering wheel. Watching Asami has been a true treat and knowing that the surprise roadtrip wasn’t such a bad idea has been even better, but keeping her composure and not just stopping the car to reach over and kiss her has been a true challenge. 

“What if I promise to make it up to you later?” Asami asks with a quiet voice, glancing out the window as soon as Korra looks at her.

It takes a few beats of stifling silence before Korra finally answers her.

“To a lake nearby. And then a bit further into the forest, if you’re up for a little walk.” She says, glancing over to gauge Asami’s reaction. 

“Sounds great.” Asami murmurs, leaning on her elbow and looking at Korra.

“I was thinking we keep driving to the beach after that, maybe stay there for the night?” 

“Sounds really good.” Asami says with a wide smile. 

Korra looks at her, returning the smile, before she looks back to the road and turns up the volume on the radio again.

The roadtrip idea was definitely not bad at all.


	7. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> life's been awful and busy and blah but i'm rlly trying to get as many of these out D:  
> also, guys, you've no idea how much your lovely comments mean to me, really. thank you so much <3

It had been a long day and all Korra really wanted was to just get home, rest her feet and relax in Asami’s presence. There was nothing she looked forward to more than her wife’s warm embrace that would come at the end of each day, that much warmer and gentler whenever Korra would walk into the house and sigh deeply, head hung low and her knees a little weak from the day’s pressure.

It wasn’t easy being a police officer and, although there were some days where everything worked out, people were bearable and there wasn’t much work, today just wasn’t one of them. 

There’d been three murders they’d been assigned to cover, a burglary not even a street away from the station and some guy ran a red light, nearly killing a family of four.

Korra still had the worry for the lovely couple and their two beautiful children when she finally made her way inside the house, closed the door behind her and toed out of her shoes, sighing. She took off her jacket and placed it on the hanger, let her bag fall down beside the shoe rack and walked softly inside the open space of their living room, taking in the smell of delicious food and the sound of soft music wafting through the apartment. 

“Hey baby.” Asami greeted her as soon as their eyes met across the room. Asami watched her for a moment longer before she set the plates in her hands down, tied off her apron and made her way over, enveloping Korra in her arms and tugging her into a long, warm embrace. “That kind of day, huh?” 

Korra only sighed before taking in the familiar smell of her wife as she slipped her arms around Asami’s waist and leaned into her fully, burying her head in Asami’s neck. 

They stayed like that for a while, simply holding one another, swaying ever so softly to the music, until Korra’s phone began ringing and she groaned, grumpily detaching herself from Asami’s arms. 

“It’s Mako.” She grumbled, glaring at her phone. 

Asami reached over and took the phone out of her hand, smirking when Korra gave her a small smile. 

“Hey Mako.” Asami said as answered the phone and let Korra sit down on the couch as she made her way back to the kitchen and grabbed the plates, making her way over to the coffee table and setting them down. “Yeah, she just got home. No, no, don’t worry, she’s alright. It’s just been a long day.” Asami said and made her way back to the kitchen, bringing over the pot full of pasta she’d made for them. “No, we’re gonna stay home tonight. Yeah. Thanks, I’ll let her know. Okay. Bye.” 

Korra looked up at her when Asami handed her back the phone. 

“He just wanted to let you know that the captain said you’re taking a few days off.” 

“Wha?” Korra’s eyes widened. “Why didn’t he tell me when I was still there?” She wondered but then rolled her eyes when Asami only raised an eyebrow at her as she sat down beside her. “Yeah, okay, I get it.” 

They dug into their dinner, occasionally mumbling something between each other while Korra’s favorite show played on tv. They took their time, slowly munchin’ on the food, sitting close, and when they were finally finished Korra stood up to clean the table, letting Asami know she’d bring over a bottle of wine after she was done. 

Before long Korra was making her way back with a bottle of wine in one hand and two glasses in another, smiling when Asami reached up to press a soft kiss to her cheek, only to stare at her in confusion when Korra squirmed out of her reach and walked back to hall where she’d left her bag. She came back not even a minute later, carrying a small box wrapped in red wrapping paper, with a soft smile on her lips.

“Happy anniversary.” Korra murmured as she sat down beside Asami and handed her the box, leaning into the kiss when Asami wound her arms around her neck and pulled her in for a soft kiss. “I almost forgot.” 

“Babe.” 

“I know, I know.” Korra murmured, wrapping her arms around Asami and pulling her in. She’d had her mind set on a long cuddling session and she’d be damned if she wouldn’t spend the next couple of hours dozing off in front of the tv with Asami safely snuggled up beside her. “Still, I wanted to get you this.” 

“Thank you.” Asami murmured and peppered kisses over her neck. “I got you something too.” She moved to stand up but Korra tightened her hold. “Later?” 

“Later.” Korra hummed. “We’ve got time.” 

“All the time in the world.” 


	8. Best friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lil (really little) something from day 14

The nervousness always comes with the little things.

The brush of her hand against yours, the way she hooks her pinky against your own and tugs lightly, how she leans her shoulder into you whenever you’re walking alongside her down the street.

It comes with every movie night, every afternoon spent wasting away at her favourite coffee shop, every time she comes over after classes with a box of muffins and a fresh, steaming cup of coffee. Your favourite, of course. 

The fluttering always comes with the little things.

And you revel in it. 

You love the way your best friend buries herself in your embrace, the way she seeks you out in a crowded room, the way the forest in her eyes is more of everything when you open the door to greet her. More vivid, more vibrant, more everything.

It’s otherworldly, how gloriously splendid you feel when she brushes her fingers through your hair or pushes a stray lock behind your ear, keeps her gaze on yours and just stares. Stares until you can’t look at her anymore, until the burning in your cheeks is too much and you have to look away lest you do something far too foolish.

The storm raging inside you grows with the little things.

Until, one day, your best friend kisses you.

And then there’s nothing but calm.


	9. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late a day but it's a lil longer one. enjoy ;D

“I need to tell you something.” 

Korra barely looks up from her videogame, too caught up in her quest to find the missing carrots for the villager, barely sparing Asami a glance before she’s staring at the game again, mumbling back to her.

“You know you can tell me anything.” She hears a sigh just seconds before Asami plops down onto the couch next to her and Korra hurries to pause the game, sets the controller on the coffee table and turn to look at her best friend, her complete attention turned to Asami. “What’s on your mind besides brilliant new projects?” Korra grins, her mind whirring with all the wonderful projects Asami’s been working on in her engineering classes that she enjoys listening about on a daily basis.

“I don’t really know how to say this.” Asami mumbles, clasping her hands together in her lap as she fiddles with the hem of her shirt with her thumbs. “I don’t even know where to start.” 

“How about from the beginning?” Korra asks, wide grin already plastered on her lips, before she has to duck out of the way, expectantly, when Asami swipes at her with her hand, all the while rolling her eyes at Korra’s words. “Alright, alright. Jokes aside, really Asami. What’s going on? I know something’s up, you’ve been acting weird ever since last week when your dad called.” 

“That’s… Yeah. I know, I’m sorry.” Asami mumbles, looking down to her hands now clasped in her lap. “I… I did something that I probably really shouldn’t have.”  

Korra furrows her brows, giving Asami a curious look when their eyes meet as Asami looks up.

“I’m listening.” Korra murmurs, reaching over to place a gentle hand atop of Asami’s knee. “And you know I won’t judge, whatever this may be about.” 

Asami sighs with a nod, swallowing.

“Remember how, last time he was over, my dad kept asking me if I was seeing anyone?” 

Korra nods, humming in agreement. 

“And how I kept trying to get him to understand I’m not seeing anyone because I just don’t have the time and I’m really super busy with uni and you know-”

“Asami.” Korra murmurs, placing her hand on Asami’s knee. 

“Right, yes. Sorry.” Asami mumbles, sighing when Korra offers a small smile. “My dad’s coming over in a week.” Korra nods in understanding, tracing little patterns over Asami’s knee. Asami tries not to think anything of it as she finally swallows the last of the lump in her throat. “I told him I’m dating someone.” She mumbles out the words and as soon as they’re out, the light touch on her knee seizes.

“You what?” The shock in Korra’s voice is enough to hinder Asami’s courage and she pulls back a little. “I mean, I totally get it, he was really grilling you but, Asami, uh, won’t he ask more questions now?” 

Asami looks down to her lap, wringing her hands together before she looks up again, meeting Korra’s gaze.

“No…” She half-whispers, staring into Korra’s eyes.

Korra raises an eyebrow.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” 

“How can you be so sure?” Korra asks just as she resumes the small movement of her finger, tracing little lines over Asami’s knee as she waits.

Asami takes in a deep breath and brings her hands up, hiding her face in them until Korra gently pries them away from her, taking each hand into her own and lacing their fingers softly. 

“Asami, it’s okay if you don’t want to tell me, I’ll understand.” Korra murmurs. 

There’s another moment of complete stillness, a beat of silence that passes between them before Asami glances off to the side and her words come out half-slurred and mumbled, barely audible.

“CauseItoldhimI’mdatingyou.” 

Seconds pass like an eternity when the words finally come out and Asami watches, careful and ashamed, gauging Korra’s reaction. 

It happens in waves, how Korra goes from calm and soothing to panicked and afraid. It’s both funny and terrifying, and Asami wishes she’d asked her first, she wishes she’d actually told Korra the truth of her feelings and why exactly she hasn’t been dating anyone for the past two years, she wishes she could take back this stupid thing she told her dad, go back in time and do things right. But she can’t and now the words are out there and she’s fairly sure Korra will hate her for it. 

“Asami…” Korra starts, pulling her hands back and shuffling a little away from Asami. “You, I- Wh- What?” 

Asami sigh and her shoulders sag a little as she looks down and away from Korra’s scorching gaze. 

“I’m sorry.” She mumbles, sucking in a breath before she looks back up again. “I panicked. I told him I was dating someone and he immediately asked who and I couldn’t think of a name and I’d been texting with you right before he called and I don’t know, I- I… I’m sorry. It was stupid of me to do that, especially in such a way and without even asking you.” 

“Oh man.” Korra says, running a hand through her hair. “Oh my god that explains the weird text your dad sent me two days ago.” 

“What?!” Asami almost jumps out of her own skin at those words. “He what? What weird text?!” 

“He, uh, he sent me a text about, well, about the things you like. You know, favorite flowers, band, what you liked as a kid, really random. I stared at it for like two hours before I finally replied back and then he sent me a smiley.” 

“A smiley!? He never sends me smileys!” 

Korra chuckles then stops momentarily, slapping her hand over her mouth before squealing out. “Oh my god he thinks we’re dating!” Asami nods, staring at her.  “And he’s coming over for dinner in a week?” Another nod. “Oh god Asami, he’s gonna figure out that we- he’s gonna know. Wasn’t he suspicious? He’s totally gonna be onto us.” 

“Korra are you suggesting we go along with my stupidity?” Asami asks, half shocked and half excited at the prospect of calling Korra her girlfriend, even if the meaning behind it would be just a facade. 

Korra stills for a moment before she leans over and takes Asami’s face in her hands, smiling widely at her. 

“Isn’t that what best friends are for?” 


	10. Truth (pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as requested, here's a part 2 of the previous prompt :)  
> p.s. you're always welcome to request part 2 of prompts, it makes me so excited to see and write those :D

Asami is a wreck.

It’s been exactly fifteen minutes since her father arrived at the apartment, a bouquet of roses in one hand and a box of Korra’s favorite chocolates in another, grinning from ear to ear as Asami opened the door and greeted him. It’s been exactly fourteen minutes since Korra walked up behind her and slipped her arms around Asami’s waist when Hiroshi walked inside and gave them a wink, shrugging out of his jacket. It’s been exactly thirteen minutes since Korra pecked her cheek before disappearing off into the kitchen, leaving Asami alone with her father and starting, what Asami could only describe as the first of many little heart attacks of the evening.

“I always knew you two would end up together.” Hiroshi says as he sits down at the table while Asami takes her spot across from him. “There was always something there, wasn’t it?” 

Asami glances to the kitchen, where Korra is a picture-perfect girlfriend, helping out with dinner while she gives Asami some time with her father. She glances back to her dad and then down, when she catches him grinning widely at her, and her cheeks redden at the intensity of his attention. 

“I guess there was, yeah.” 

“You guess there was what?” Korra asks close to her, pulling out the chair beside Asami and sitting down to join them. She turns to Asami and smiles at her, eyes wide yet so gentle, Asami sees a future in them without even having to imagine it and yet, right now, it’s nothing but a fantasy.

“Between the two of you.” Hiroshi supplies, chuckling when Korra mumbles something teasing and a little bold. Asami doesn’t quite catch it, taken aback by the way Korra slides her hand atop of Asami’s own and entwines their fingers like it’s second nature.

Like they’ve been doing this all along.

“So how long has this been going on?” 

“Daaad.” Asami whines, hiding her face in her free hand, groaning when he mumbles and ‘ _ awh come on, you know I have to ask.”  _

“Actually.” Korra starts and Asami looks to her from the corner of her eyes, curiosity quickly replacing the embarrassment. “I think there was something between us from day one. I couldn’t keep my eyes away from Asami the moment I saw her sassing that smartass in gym class way back in fourth grade.”

“You never told me that.” Asami murmurs, her voice quiet and reserved.

“I never thought you’d even look in my direction, let alone become my best friend.” The words came out of Korra’s mouth with such conviction, Asami almost believed they were real. “And now you’re my girlfriend.” Korra half-whispers the last word, almost reverent of the way it sounds on her tongue, as she leans over a little and nuzzles Asami’s neck before leaning her head on Asami’s shoulder and turning to Hiroshi. “Asami is… She’s a wonder.” 

Hiroshi stares at them in silence until a wide smile breaks out on his features, his eyes alight with joy and pride. 

“Oh.” He mumbles hurriedly, standing up from the chair and pulling his phone out of his pocket. “Excuse me ladies, I have to take this.” 

Both Korra and Asami nod as he shuffles off to the hallway, talking on the phone. Korra is the first on to pull away, her cheeks red and warm, as she tries to pull her hand away, only to have Asami place her other hand atop of it and squeeze slightly.

“You know... “ Asami starts, glancing away from Korra as she swallows. “What you said right now, it… It sounded so real.” Silence follows her words and Asami sucks in a breath before turning to Korra, meeting her gaze and reaching over and brushing the back of her hand against Korra’s cheek as she pushes a stubborn lock of hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek. “Thank you for doing this for me.” 

Korra swallows and leans in a little, barely a breath away from Asami’s lips.

“What if I told you it was real?” She asks, peeking up to look into Asami’s eyes right before she closes the distance between them and presses a chaste, short kiss to Asami’s lips before pulling back. “It is real, for me.” She whispers, still a breath away. The thumping in her chest echoes in her ears, as if there were sirens of drums beating to a steady rhythm in her ribcage. “So real.” 

“Yeah?” Asami whispers back, the word coming out as barely a little more than a breath breaking against Korra’s lips. 

Korra nods and leans into Asami’s touch when Asami cups her cheek further and directs her close again, meeting Korra’s lips and capturing them in a gentle kiss that reminds her of those warm summer rainfalls that coat the land in soft, gentle trickles that give everything a glow, a certain type of radiance that makes everything a little brighter. 

“Ahem.” Hiroshi clears his throat, watching in amusement as they separate in a flurry, both a little dazed and looking like two teenagers caught kissing at the front porch after their first date. Shy, cautious, in love. “So ladies, what’s for dinner?” 


	11. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 17!

The music is slow and gentle, the evening warm, soft and everything you’d hoped it would be, as you make your way around the ballroom, drink in one hand and the other tucked safely inside your fitted slacks pocket. 

They fit you like a glove, tight enough to show off your defined leg muscles and yet airy enough to not seem like you’d just put a pair of tights on, ready to take on another training session. You’ve got your favourite shirt one, deep teal snug around your tan, muscled arms and falling soft and tight around your form. The vest, the one your mother hand picked out for you, feels even better buttoned up fully up to the top and the jacket, matching the slacks, feels like a soft cushion around you. 

As you make your way around, watching the familiar faces, some of your friends, some of the people you’ve seen here and there throughout the past few years, you take in the atmosphere, the joy and excitement surrounding you, the low thrum of the bass and the rhythmical beating of the drums. The company is thriving and you’re happy to be a part of it, glad to have the chance to join in on this celebration. 

When you notice her walk back inside, for a moment the room seems to still and everyone, aware or not, parts to make way for her, watching, occasionally stopping her to make conversation. You take it all in, keeping a steady gaze on her as you reach the bar and lean back against it, shaking your head when a waiter approaches you, and you let your eyes roam her figure, head to toe, breath catching a little even though you were there with her when she’d picked the dress.

Deep teal. She insisted. Suits her eyes so beautifully.

She’s got her hair swept to one side, loose locks framing her face. Her make up’s always been flawless but tonight she’s taken a little longer, a few minutes more just to emphasize the colour of her eyes, to contour just a tad more to make the lines of her face appear clearer. You love her with or without but staring at her, regal and almost divine like this…

It makes you reverent of every moment you are blessed to spend with her.

She makes her way over, politely excusing herself from every conversation, her lips curling in a soft smile when she finally reaches you and steps to the side, leaning into you slightly and pressing a soft kiss to your cheek. 

“Hi there, beautiful.” You murmur as she nuzzles your cheek before pulling back, eyes meeting yours. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired of talking about work.” She says, beckoning the bartender over. “You alright?” 

“Perfect now.” You say, chuckling a little when she bumps your shoulder. 

Silence settles between you as you slowly sip your whiskey and she enjoy her martini, swirling the olive around for a little while until she down the whole thing in one swig, much to your amusement, and turns to you as the band moves into a new song, some slow, gentle ballad that makes the hairs on the back of your neck tingle in unfamiliar excitement.

“Dance with me?” She asks, already slipping her hand into yours with a smirk and all but dragging you towards the centre of the hall where couples are already tangled together, swaying softly to the music.

You find a little space off to the side, squeezing in between dancing couples, and when her arms slip around you shoulders, her cheek rests against your and everything falls into place again. Your arms find their way to her waist, fingers brushing together at the small of her back, and the sway you fall into is as natural as breathing. 

The years come back in a flash, memories still so vivid, so bright in your mind. 

It’s been sixteen years, and you wouldn’t change a single thing.

The music takes over, filling the room, finding its way to your bones as you tilt your head and kiss her softly, murmuring a quiet ‘ _ I love you’  _ and swallowing her reply with another kiss.

 

_ Have I told you lately that I love you? _

_ Have I told you there's no one else above you? _

_ Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness _

_ Ease my troubles, that's what you do _


	12. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little quickie to keep myself going with this.

It’s five in the afternoon when Korra finally gathers up the will to leave the bed.

She shuffles around the flat, slow and groggy, eyes blearily gazing around as she takes in the mellow air around her, the soft, warm light of the slowly-setting sun shining from outside. 

It’s the smell, really, that has her sliding out of bed and putting on a worn old hoodie, not really bothering with pants. But the smell… The smell is intoxicating and the closer she gets to the kitchen, the stronger it is and the more she wants.

The sight in the kitchen makes the almost forgotten butterflies in her stomach churn with excitement. 

Asami’s sitting on one of the high chairs, reading from the book in one hand, the other safely wrapped around a large mug of something steaming while a pan of food simmers on the stove. 

Korra traces the smell to the pan, glancing over with a goofy smile when she realizes it’s her favourite type of pasta. She shuffles her way over slowly, careful not to disturb the marvel that is her wife, until she’s just a few inches away. She reaches out then, gently smoothing her hands over Asami’s shoulders until she slips her arm around her from behind, leaning into her fully and rubbing her nose against Asami’s neck.

“Hey pretty girl.” She hears Asami murmurs.

“Hey.” Korra hums back, pressing little kisses to the back of Asami’s head before pulling back and walking around to slip into Asami’s embrace. She shuffles as close as she can, humming in content when Asami’s arms come to rest around her, pulling her in a warm, tight hug. 

“Feeling a lil better?” 

“A little.” Korra murmurs, smiling at her when she steps back. “Got any of that for me?” She asks, glancing over to the mug she sees is full of coffee, her heart warming at the wide smile on Asami’s face. 

“Of course.” Asami says and quickly slips off the chair, pressing a chaste little kiss to Korra’s cheek as she walks past her. 

Korra watches her walk around gathering things, pouring the coffee and milk, adding just the right amount of sugar before she walks back and sets it in front of Korra. She stirs the food real quick and goes to sit back down, smiling as Korra watches every bit of movement.

“Dinner’s gonna be done soon.” 

Korra nods, taking a sip of the coffee. She moans at the taste, hiding behind the mug when Asami chuckles at her.

“Mm’s good.” Korra hums and sets the mug back down on the counter. She stares at Asami a moment longer, tilting her head slightly. “I think I’m gonna go paint a little.” She says, tracing tiny lines over Asami’s hand with her finger. “Before dinner. “She adds, lacing her fingers with Asami’s.

She gets a soft nod and a quick kiss pressed to her lips as a reply before she’s off, heading up the winding metal stairs. 

It takes all of three seconds for her to know exactly what she’ll be doing. 

The images are already there, the colours too, the only things missing are a canvas and a brush and as she gathers the brush and the palette, Korra sets the canvas up in a rush, stumbling over herself in her hurry. 

“What a mess.” She mumbles to herself through laughter as the first lines are quickly drawn over the canvas, bright red and yellow almost playing with one another the more she adds of them.

She adds more in a flurry, pushing one colour into the other, dragging line after line after line, biting her lip as the shapes finally begin taking place on what was only minutes earlier an empty canvas ready, almost eager to be filled.

Occasionally she takes a step back, stares at it narrowing her eyes, almost wishing the canvas would speak to her, tell her what exactly its missing, what she has yet to add to it. But as she shakes her head, pushing the thoughts away, she will herself to drag more lines, to add another colour, and another, until the canvas is a kaleidoscope of lines and colours alike. 

“Sweetie?” 

The voice startles her a little and she nearly drops the brush in her hand at the sound of it. 

“Sorry.” Asami murmurs quickly, standing at the doorway, leaning against it with her arms crossed at her chest, her eyes all but glued to Korra’s frame. “Just wanted to let you know dinner’s ready.” 

Korra nods, grinning at her as she waves her hand around.

“Come see.” She says and quickly turns back around. She places three more dots, each to its own spot on the explosion on the canvas, and she sets it all away just as Asami approaches her. “What do you think?” 

It takes Korra a few moments to realize Asami’s mouth is hanging open, eyes bulging, wide open. 

“Korra, this… This is beautiful.” Asami murmurs, awed. She reaches for Korra’s hand, takes it in her own and brings it up to her mouth, kissing the back of it gently. “It’s really beautiful.” 

Korra revells in the warmth of her cheeks and the bugs going haywire in her gut.

She squeezes Asami’s hand, bumps her shoulder and leans in, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. 

“Thank you.”


	13. Tears, club, color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I've posted, sorry about that my lovelies. I've been having a rough couple of days and I'm trying to pick myself up long enough to do anything. I liked the prompts of the past three days and figured I'd somehow mesh them up into one larger one and well, this is what came out of it. Hope you enjoy!

You’re on edge. 

The music is loud, so loud around you, the bass thumping in your ears so hard you can feel it thrumming through your very bones, the crowd is stifling and the harder you try to take in a proper breath, to get some air, the more you feel like you can’t breathe at all. 

It’s been such a long week for you, you’ve been working for more than twelve hours every day trying to fix the mistakes your father’s actions have caused, trying to minimize all the damage his selfishness has left behind. But you’re just one person and there’s only so much you can do. 

You haven’t slept more than four hours a night and instead of just going home and trying to get some sleep, no matter how restless, you took up Bo and Mako on their offer to go out clubbing, thinking it might take your mind off things. It’s been a while since you’ve gone anywhere besides the standard route from your apartment to your office, and all you really wanted to do was just get out, drink enough to forget your father’s a corrupt bastard who caused thousands of people to lose their job, and possibly pass out the second you come home, in hopes of getting some sleep.

The moment you stepped inside should have been sign enough that your plan wouldn’t really work. The boys tried, they really did. Mako spent the past couple of hours trying to get you to dance, trying his hardest to animate you in any way and Bolin has been cracking the silliest jokes, just to get you to smile. But you guess it’s just not in your cards tonight. 

You’ve told them you just need a little time for yourself when you left for the bathroom but you’d slipped away the second you were done because really, why be such a downer on them. The text you sent them should be enough to reassure them you’ll be alright. If you actually manage to get yourself out of the club.

The crowd seems to have gotten even larger from when you looked around last and with each new song you feel yourself grow a little more numb, a little less aware of everything around you. All you see are wild colours, every possible shade of neon you could think of washing over you from every angle, almost blinding you as it thumps along with the music, patterns changing with the thudding of the bass. 

Despite your best efforts to just walk around the crowd and head for the exit, intent on getting a few minutes of fresh air to yourself, you somehow get swept up in the crowd, bodies pressed against you, pushing you here and there in the rhythm of the music. Before long you lose sight of where you’re going and you just let yourself go, the alcohol flowing through your blood incentive enough to make you let go. Occasionally you feel someone’s arms almost slip around you but you manage to duck away, carried by the music and crowd, all but stumbling. You realize you might have drunk just a little too much to be left alone in such a large crowd, so unaware and unprepared, but then again - maybe it’s for the best.

Maybe you’ll lose yourself long enough to forget about the pain weighing on you, the thoughts that still run through your head despite the heavy thumping of the music around you, and maybe you’ll hurt less for just a little while.

You finally spot the exit somewhere far to the corner but then another change of the lighting almost blinds you and someone’s slips in behind your, body moulding itself to your own, as you feel strong arms settle on your waist and pull you in.

“Hey sexy.” A deep, masculine voice sounds beside your ear and panic settles in as his arms move a little further on your waist. “A girl like you, all alone on the floor?” 

You try to slip away from his touch, try to step out of his arms but he simply tightens his hold and gods, you really wish you hadn’t drank so much and your legs didn’t feel like jelly.

“Now c’mon, I’ve been watching you and I know you want to dance with somebody.” He mumbles against your ear, his voice twisting your insides with disgust as his hand slips a little lower on your stomach. You can already feel tears prickling at your eyes when he speaks again. “A girl like you needs a man like me. Don’t you think so?” 

“Let go of me.” You sneer, thrashing as much as you can actually manage, desperate to rid yourself of his touch. “Let go!” You shout but the music is too much, the crowd too unaware.

You’re sure this is the lowest you’ll get to fall, panicking and scared beyond belief, until a flash of a very determined, very angry face comes barreling your way, slipping beside you and for a moment you’re utterly confused as to what just happened before the body behind you is suddenly gone and you hear the man’s voice, gruff and angry. When you finally manage to turn around there’s a girl standing between you and him, holding him by the collar of his shirt with one hand and the other set in front of you, almost like a protective barrier between the two of you. 

You don’t hear much of what they shout at one another but you see the twitch in his brow and the sneer of his lip as she all but lifts him up, pushing her fist further against his throat as she clenches her hand around the fabric of his shirt. She lets him go then, pushing him away from you before turning around and meeting your eyes. She reaches out at first but pulls back almost immediately, offering a hand instead.

“Let me help you out!” She shouts above the music, her voice a stark difference from the man’s cold, gruff one. 

You let her lead you to the exit, pushing past the crowd and slowly making your way out and when you finally feel the cold night air hit your face, you let the tears fall freely. They slide down your cheeks and you sob for a little while, guttural and loud, gulping down air unbothered with the people around you. 

It takes a while but as you lean back against the building, wiping away the streaks of tears on your cheeks, you finally allow yourself to look at her. 

The moment your eyes settle on hers, you feel like all the air you’ve just breathed in has been sucked right out of your lungs and you’re left speechless and breathless at the sight of her. It’s too much and not nearly enough and as you try to breathe in again she steps closer, worry written over her face as she reaches for your cheeks, gently and slowly, pushing a lock of hair from your face.

“Hey, it’s alright.” She says softly, her knuckles lightly brushing against your cheeks as she pulls her hand back. “You’re alright. Breathe.” She adds, giving you a small smile. “You’re okay, promise.” 

You don’t really say anything for the longest time, just staring into the pools of the bluest sky that are her eyes, and you let yourself marvel at the sight, the floppy tuft of brown hair on her head, the light in her smile, the warmth of her brown skin. 

“Thank you.” The words come out stilted and short but you watch her nod as she moves to lean back against the wall beside you. 

“How do you feel?” She asks, looking at you from the side of her eyes. 

“Better.” You mumble, running a hand through your hair. “I- I didn’t even want to be here tonight. And that guy… God, I- “ 

“I’m sure I know what you’re thinking and don’t let yourself even go there. That was not your fault, that was a vile person violating your personal space and your wishes.” 

“How did you even… I didn’t even see you.” You say, trying to recall the events that occured mere minutes ago.

“I…” She trails off, hiding her face as she rubs the back of her neck. “I may have noticed you earlier tonight.” She mumbles, voice quieter than so far. “I mean, not that I was watching you, god, that would be super creepy.” 

You shuffle in your spot, turning to lean against the wall on your side, looking at her with a small smile.

“I just thought you were really beautiful and I wanted to come over and maybe buy you a drink, ask you to dance but uh, you were with someone? And I didn’t wanna bother you?” She turns to meet your eyes, her cheeks a little red. “And I mean, have you seen you?” 

A chuckle escapes you and you feel warmth settle in your chest and begin to spread up your neck and to the tips of your ears. But you let her speak nonetheless, basking in her warmth. 

“I thought you left and I was pretty much resigned to never seeing you again but then my friends dragged me to dance and I saw you in the middle of the crowd and well, you looked like you really didn’t want to be there.”

“I didn’t.” You murmur. “I was trying to get out but I got pulled in.” 

“I figured.” She says, crossing her arms over her chest as she turns to fully face you. “I was gonna wait a little longer, see if your friends would come but then that guy showed up and you visibly went from, I don’t know, from lost to terrified and I just took off.” 

“Thank you.” You say again, glancing to the side. “Really.” 

You turn to meet her eyes again and see she’s about to say something when your phone starts buzzing in your back pocket and you raise a hand, pulling it out.

“One minute, please.” You murmur and she nods as you step to the side. “Mako, hey.” 

“ _ Asami, hey, where are you? We’ve been looking everywhere for you.”  _

“Sorry, I got caught up in the crowd but I’m out, just taking a breather. Could you maybe bring me my stuff to the door? I think I’m gonna head home.” 

“ _ Oh, yeah, sure, I’ll be there in five.”  _

“Thanks. I owe you one.” 

“ _ Nonsense. See you in five.”  _

You turn around as the line goes dead and you almost slip your phone back inside your pocket when you feel her gaze on you and remember the warmth you’ve been feeling thanks to her watchful gaze.

“How are you getting home?” She asks, uncrossing her arms and tucking her hands inside her pockets. “I mean, do you have a ride or something?” 

“I’ll get a cab, don’t worry.” You say, smiling softly at her.

“I can drive you home, if you want to.” She ventures, her brows furrowing just as the words are out. “Fuck, that’s totally creepy. Sorry, I meant, uh, I didn’t drink anything tonight and I’m here with my car and if you don’t want to take a cab, I won’t mind taking you home.” She sighs and you chuckle at her distress. “That didn’t really sound all that better, did it?” The sheepish smile she gives you is truly adorable and you get the strangest urge to just press it between the palms of your hands and kiss it. 

“No, don’t worry, it’s okay.” You say and step closer, holding out your phone. “I live close-by actually. But if you don’t mind giving me your phone number, I’ll text you when I get home?” 

The way her eyes light up at your words makes a swarm of butterflies suddenly appear in your stomach, fluttering and fluffing around wildly as she takes your phone slowly, punches in her number and hands it back, smiling widely at you when your read through it and press save. 

“Korra, huh?” You read out her name, testing and enjoying the way it tastes on your lips. “I’m Asami.” You say as you slip your phone inside your pocket and reach out with your hand.

“Asami.” She says as if she’s doing the same thing you were, testing out your name on her lips as she takes your hand and all those butterflies seemingly turn into a swarm of buzzing embers where her skin meets yours. 

“Asami!” Mako’s voice shakes your from the daze of Korra’s presence and you glance over to him as she lets go of your hand. 

“Have a safe ride home then.” She says, reaching out and wrapping her hand around your arm, giving a soft squeeze before she takes a step away and nods, walking back towards the club.

“Hey.” Mako says as he walks over, passing her by. “What was all that about?” He asks with a sly grin on his face. “Are you sure you’re going home alone tonight?” 

You chuckle, swatting at his arm. 

“Absolutely sure.”

“And you’re sure you don’t wanna come back and join us? Maybe hang out a little more with that girl?” 

“Also sure.” You murmur, pulling on your jacket as he hands you your purse. “Coffee tomorrow? My place?” 

“I’ll tell Bo.” He smiles and gives you a quick hug.

The cab is quick to arrive and the ride home goes in a flash, thanks to the fact that you really do live close-by. You’re relieved to see that the streets are mostly empty and when the familiar sight of your building’s doorman greets you, a feeling of safety finally settles back in your gut fully and you trudge your way to the elevator, humming to yourself as you pull out your phone and stare at Korra’s number the whole ride up.

It’s not until you finally get to your flat, kick off your shoes and take off your jacket, all but stumbling down on your couch, that you finally stop hovering over her name and you send off a quick message, letting her know you’re home, safe and sound.

Her reply comes almost instantly. 

You text for a little while, until you can’t keep your eyes open anymore and you tease her for texting while clubbing. She tells you she’d rather hang out with you anyway and it makes you feel all fuzzy and warm and when you finally settle down for the night, snug and cuddled up in your bed, you realize it’s been a couple of hours since you thought about all the problems weighing in on you and Korra’s the one to thank for that.

You’re mid falling asleep, content to just give yourself this one night off, when her eyes appear behind your closed eyelids, and that pretty smile wiggles its way into your mind. You reckon you’ll dream of her as well.

And you don’t mind that. You don’t mind at all.


	14. Blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit late but I loved this prompt too much not to write it. Day 25 :)

“Why haven’t we done this sooner?” Asami murmurs as she burrows further beneath the covers, pulling the soft, fluffy blanket closer to herself, letting it rest just below her chin. “We totally should have.” 

“Agreed.” Korra hums from her spot beside her, rubbing her legs against Asami’s as her eyes close at the softness and warmth that encompasses her.

Minutes pass in complete silence, save for the hushed murmurs and soft shuffling of the duvet above the blanket. The snow keeps on falling outside the window, the sky a dullish grey, a complete opposite to the warm yellowish glow of the warm candlelight in the room.

“Winters are made for cuddling beneath the softest blanket you own.” Asami proclaims sleepily, eyes drooping as she begins to turn slowly, still clutching the blanket to her chin. “Cuddling with the best girlfriend in the world.” She adds groggily as she shuffles further into Korra’s waiting arms, burrowing and burying her nose in the soft spot where Korra’s shoulder meets her neck. She takes a deep breath, greedily inhaling Korra’s scent, before she lets it wash over her, closing her eyes with a sleepy smile on her lips. 

Korra shuffles till her arm is nestled comfortably around Asami, her fingers skirting over Asami’s shoulder as she tugs on the blanket and burrows into Asami’s heat, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head. 

“Love you, cutie.” Korra murmurs, letting her eyes fall shut.

A beat passes in silence and Korra curls her lips in a lazy smile, thinking how Asami must have already fallen asleep. She gets a quiet, barely audible half-whisper of a reply when she’s almost fallen asleep herself.

“Love you too, beautiful.”


	15. Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26 prompt :3

Korra stumbles across the yard, a large volleyball in her hands and a small girl all but hanging off her shoulders, holding tightly onto her with her tiny arms wrapped around Korra’s neck. 

“Mamma, look!” Comes a little squeal from the girl when Korra throws the ball away and helps her repositions herself more comfortably, supporting her from behind. “I’m a cape!”

“Good job baby!” Asami shouts back to her, grinning when Korra looks over her shoulder and gives her that gorgeous lopsided smile she’s fallen head over heels for. She leans further in her chair, sighing at the sight of her two favorite girls running around their backyard, momentarily taken back a few years.

She remembers the evening she was sitting in a chair similar to the one she finds herself now, maybe a little older and bigger, watching the crowd of half-drunken, possibly high people lumbering around the bonfire, laughing, dancing and having fun. And she remembers the exact moment when she first saw Korra, standing a few feet away from the bonfire with a bottle of beer in one hand, the other tucked inside her pocket and a brilliant, wide smile playing on her lips as she discussed something with Mako. 

It wasn’t her eyes, which Asami couldn’t stop staring at, not even the beautiful smile that still makes swarms of butterflies erupt inside her. It was the laughter, wild and warm, full of joy and life and like a song that you remember first thing in the morning and it gets stuck in your head for the whole day. 

Asami’s pulled out of her thoughts when a body falls to the chair beside hers with a fairly loud ‘ _ oof.’  _

“Look at her go.” Korra murmurs as she reaches over, taking Asami’s hand in her own and lacing their fingers together. 

Asami stares at her just a breath longer before following her gaze to their daughter running away from Naga and hiding around the large oak tree in the far corner of the yard, screaming in laughter when Naga starts chasing her again. 

“Remember the first time you were here?” Asami asks, gaze still on their daughter. 

“The bonfire.” Korra says, tracing her thumb over the back of Asami’s hand. “I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you the whole night.” 

Asami hums, squeezing her hand softly.

“I think I fell in love with you when I heard you laughing for the first time.” She says, turning to look at Korra. “And you were laughing to that really bad joke Mako told you. Something about-” 

“Giraffes and elephants.” Korra finishes for her, chuckling. “God, that was an awful joke. I still remember it sometimes when Yasuko wants to read from the animal book.” 

“You told me you loved me for the first time back there, beside the tree.” Asami glances over, her attention drawn momentarily to their daughter squealing. She turns back to Korra when she realizes it’s squealing mixed with laughter. 

“I did, yes.” Korra murmurs, staring right back at her. “I’ll never forget the way you pushed me against it and kissed me after that.” She grins, reminiscent. “Not to mention how you dad walked in on us not even a minute later.” 

“God, that’s still so embarrassing.” Asami groans before her lips widen in a smile. “But this yard has a lot of memories, doesn’t it?” 

“It sure does.” Korra murmurs, leaning back in her chair and looking out into the yard with a lazy smile. “And it’ll have a lot more.” 

Asami hums at her words, only squeezing her hand softly in response. She considers Korra’s words, her heart warming at them. As she looks out, watching their daughter running around, she sees dozens of new memories, dozens of dozens. 

And she sighs, content and happy, at the thought.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit late with the last one, but it's here nonetheless. been a while since i've written in canon but i think for a little short prompt it turned out alright. enjoy!

The day is everything Korra could have possibly imagined and more.

Everyone’s been in on it, helping as much as they can, rushing around, carrying this, moving that, eager and excited to finally get to the last part of it when everything comes down to just the two of them. 

Korra stares at the closed door with a lazy smile, leaning back against the wall.

“You just couldn’t resist, could you?” Tonraq finds her there, crossing his arms at his chest as he leans back next to her. “You know you’re, according to some old Earth Empire superstition, supposed to see her until she’s walking down the aisle?” 

Korra chuckles, turning to her father.

“Don’t worry.” She says, pushing herself off the wall. “I just came up here to listen to her for a little while.” Her cheeks redden at her words and she ducks her head, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. “A whole day without seeing her is too much.” 

Tonraq laughs then, a full and hearty laugh, as he reaches over, throwing his arm around Korra shoulder and pulling her down the hall, walking slowly beside her.

“You’re just like your old man.” He murmurs through a chuckle when she looks to him, eyes wide in appreciation. “I wanted to see your mother so badly on our wedding day that I jumped between balconies.” 

“What?!” Korra squeals, grinning at him. “You never told me that.” 

“Well, I almost broke my leg because I kind of actually slipped right before jumping, ended up hanging off the other balcony.” He ruffles her hair a little as they reach the edge of the stairs. “Oh and it turned out it wasn’t even the right balcony.” 

Korra bursts out laughing before they both take the stairs down, walking past a few monks along the way before they reach the floor of the Air Temple where Korra’s room is. 

“Okay, now that I’ve found you and brought you back to where you’re supposed to be, I’ll be heading back downstairs.” Tonraq says as he pulls Korra in a hug, wrapping her up in his large arms and laughing when Korra slips her own arms around him and squeezes around his waist. He chuckles pulling back. “I’ll come check up on you in about an hour, okay? Go start getting ready.” 

Korra nods and slips inside her room, sighing as she leans back against the door, her lips immediately stretching into a wide smile. 

Just a little while longer, a couple more hours.

* * *

 

For all her previous calm and serene state, Korra is a ball of nerves when her father comes to get her a little over an hour after he’d left her alone in her room. She’s jittery and all over the place, grinning one moment and panicking about things going awry the next, laughing with Jinora on one side of the large courtyard and yelling at a random monk when he passes her by on the other side. 

Her mother tries to calm her down with soothing words and gentle touches, pushing her hair out of her eyes and smiling at her warmly when Korra goes on a tangent about how wonderful Asami is and how great but tedious her new project is, until Korra catches herself and ducks her head shily, apologizing. Senna tells her it’s perfectly alright and they share another moment of serenity before Korra’s nerves kick in again and both Kai and Jinora have to stop her from running up the Temple stairs, up to Asami’s room.

The moment Tenzin walks over to Korra, she straightens up in her traditional Water Tribe garments, smiling shyly at him when he places his hand on her shoulder and tells her how proud he is of her. They walk together down the aisle as he talks to her in soft tones, chuckling when Korra tells him how nervous she is and telling her she should do some breathing exercises before the whole ceremony begins. 

Korra’s in the middle of an eye-roll when the music begins playing and she whips her head around so quickly she almost trips over, straightening her clothes and meeting her father’s eyes. He mouths something along the lines of  _ it’s time, sweetheart _ and Korra gives him a small nod before her eyes finally turn to the start of the makeshift aisle she’d just walked down mere minutes ago. When she finally sees Asami, it’s feels as though the world freezes, speeds up and combusts at the same time, Korra feels all the nerves leave her body to be replaced by a kind of child-like excitement, pure joy and a calm she’s pretty sure Tenzin has always been telling her about. 

The colours of the sunset align all but perfectly, the sun casting a warm glow on Asami, and Korra finds it far too hard to tear her gaze away from her face. She watches with rapt attention as Tonraq walks up to Asami and offers his arm which she takes gingerly and there’s that one moment of sadness flashing through her eyes that Korra notices even from a distance. She’s seconds away from running over to her, wanting to tell her Hiroshi would be so proud, so happy for her, but then the smile is back on Asami’s lips as she meets Korra’s eyes and it’s enough to steady her in her spot. 

The walk over is both too fast to enjoy and taking too long and Korra already feels her fingers itch to take Asami’s hands, to feel her skin, to pull her close and tell her she loves her. 

She finally gets to do it when Tonraq finally leads Asami all the way over, grinning when Korra nervously shuffles in her spot and ducks her head a little before looking up at him.

“I leave you two in each other’s capable hands.” He murmurs and leans down to press a soft kiss to Asami’s cheek before pulling Korra in a short hug and pressing a kiss to her cheek too.

Somewhere in the crowd Korra hears sniffles and ‘ _ awhs’ _ and then everything fades when Asami steps in front of her, smiling from ear to ear, her eyes shining with warmth and love. 

And it’s everything and so much more than what Korra could ever have hoped for.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hola at me on tumblr @kittymannequin


End file.
